This invention relates to the field of blankets for wrapping and soothing babies, often referred to as swaddling. Swaddling is a practiced custom to soothe and pacify babies. Ensuring that a baby remains tightly enclosed is key to maintaining the baby's state of calmness. Typically, conventional four-sided receiving blankets have often been used to swaddle a baby. While such conventional blankets are often useful tools for swaddling newborns, use of such conventional blankets becomes increasingly difficult to ensure the tightness of a swaddled baby as the baby grows in size.
Other swaddling blankets that currently exist strive to safely and tightly contain the baby; however, many designs fall short of ensuring that the baby remains tightly swaddled. Often, babies are able to push or kick their arms out of the blanket, thus rendering the design and function of such blankets useless.